One or more aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a high-density inorganic layer.
Various display apparatuses that may be utilized in multimedia devices such as televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigation devices, and game consoles are being developed. A display apparatus often includes a keyboard or a mouse as an input unit. Also, in recent years, a display apparatus may include a touch panel as an input unit.
Display apparatuses undergo reliability assessment under severe conditions before being released to the market. Only products that pass the reliability assessment are then sold to consumers.